Kitty Tail 3 0
by renascence
Summary: An accident from a sex toy shop puts Kyoya in a very interesting position. What happens when they send Kyoya's package to Tamaki's address? SLASH! Established Tamakyo, Neko!Kyoya Uke!Kyoya, Seme!Tamaki. A fic request for Fireball-Fuchsia.


**A/N: Hey guys, long time no see! I wrote this at the request of Fireball-Fuchsia! I hope you enjoy this and I was thinking of making this a series but I think I should hold off until my fingers stop cramping. Anyway, this is the longest one-shot smut fic I've ever written so I really hope you all enjoy this! Remember to review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, if I did this story would be cannon.

'_italics_'- thinking

_italics_- emphasis

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty Tail 3.0<strong>

Tamaki didn't think much of it when the maid handed him a package, his fan club regularly sent him things ranging from new slippers to poems and the usual fan girl mail. He tossed the package in his drawer and went back to finishing his report that coincidentally was due the next day.

However, after a few days, Tamaki is sent an email from 'loveneko' his curiosity got the best of him. He thought naively it was about cat adoptions, they were lovely animals and come to think of it they were the perfect accessory to the Host Club especially if they dressed them up as mini lions-

"Oh-what?" Tamaki couldn't believe his eyes. The email read:

'_Your product has shipped! Thank you Mr. Kyoya Ootori for purchasing the kitty tail 3.0! We hope you enjoy this product and shop with us soon!'_

Then below it read what the kitty tail actually was and it wasn't-

"What?" Tamaki didn't understand. Kyoya would never order something so- so _vulgar_. Not only was it vulgar is was pretty hot. If his boyfriend was _in_ to this kind of thing who was he to question it?

The kitty tail (which was actually a vibrator in disguise) was a black medium sized cylinder that was attached to a fuzzy black and soft tail. The kind of tail that was on cat really. In all the years that Tamaki has known Kyoya the raven haired boy never seem to be one to actually have a kinky side. What hurt him a bit more was that Kyoya never shared with him his wild side much less got intimate with him.

Wait that came out wrong.

Of course Kyoya didn't need to have sex with Tamaki but it would be nice-

"What is wrong with me?" Tamaki muttered as he pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Sex is not a requirement much less a thing I should be _expecting_."

"Sir." He turned at the sound of the maid, she was in the hallway with a towel in her hand.

"Are you alright? I heard loud noises."

"Oh! Yes, Fumi I'm okay. I was just talking", He looked around his room and back at the disturbing but oddly erotic email, "to myself." He kept imagining him cheeks red and mouth opened, moaning to push it into him deeper. Kyoya's back would arch and Tamaki would finally be able to kiss down the pale neck just like he had always wanted to. He cleared his throat when the maid raised her eyebrows but said nothing else. He sat his hands on his lap, as his crotch was going to become much more noticeable.

He mentally berated Kyoya for making him so excited and he wasn't even here to do so.

God, he really loved Kyoya.

Fumi looked back at the towel in her hand and smiled to him. Something was going on and she was amused with how the young man handled it.

"Alright Sir."

Tamaki looked down at his laptop again hesitantly as if unsure of what to make of the email.

Should he tell Kyoya? Better yet, not tell him and surprise him with the toy later?

A good boyfriend would tell Kyoya that a package had come in for him and the company who sent confused his address for Tamaki's.

Tamaki really didn't want to do this though, in fact he wanted to give Kyoya a nice surprise.

One that would both surprise and arouse him. He reached over his desk and took his cellphone. He punched in a few numbers and waited for the phone to be answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kaoru. Listen I need a favor from you and your brother. Is Hikaru there"

In the background Tamaki could hear the other twins' voice, "Who is it?"

"It's Tamaki. He says that he needs a favor."

Kaoru put the phone on speaker and replied to the blonde "Okay, we're both listening."

"Alright so I need you two to get me a neko costume. Preferably in all black."

"I didn't know you were into furries, it makes me wonder what other kinks you have." Hikaru stated plainly. Kaoru added in the background, "I'm sure Kyoya would love that."

"!" Tamaki blushed, "T-that's not appropriate!"

"Whatever you say king. Why do you need us to do it?" The twins both chorused.

A devious smile came on Tamaki's face.

"I want you two to get it for me because you guys have connections with costumes stores. Besides I couldn't have asked Kyoya to get it because it's for him."

"Oh boss you're so kinky. Having Kyoya dress up as a kitten to fulfill some dark twisted fantasy!" Kaoru concluded.

Hikaru clicked his tongue, "The host king is a pervert. How does Kyoya cope with such a predator?"

Tamaki sighed. "I am not perverted, I just think Mommy will look good as a neko that's all. What about both of you, hm? You can barely keep your hands off each other!"

Kaoru sniffled, "He's so mean to us!"

Hikaru joined in, "He is such a bully and a pervert!"

Tamaki rolled his eyes. He had to remind himself why he was calling them again.

"He should be himself-"

"Yeah. Who needs to be an animal when you can just be a pervert named Tamaki."

"Honestly." Tamaki sighed again. "Okay, you two I am hanging up and I'll see both of you on Monday."

"Bye Pervert!" They both chanted and the line went dead.

Tamaki really wanted to roll his eyes for what would be the fourth time today. Now that the whole costume thing was taken care of he could turn his attention to more pressing manners such as this loveneko product.

He still couldn't understand how Kyoya, his dear_, sweet_ Mommy liked this type of thing.

He face palmed again.

Why did his thoughts have to come out so wrong? It's not like he was judging Kyoya he was just a bit hurt that Kyoya never shared this with him and he would have if the tables were turned.

He should really stop thinking about this.

He could pretend that he never saw the email and that the package wasn't his. But he can't just hide his- well astonishment really.

But then again, he couldn't say that Kyoya was _completel_y innocent. He may have given off a "cool" vibe as the fan girls would say but he was anything but that. He was straight laced at times, completely the "type a" kind of person while Tamaki was a "type b". He was vengeful and pretty creative with his insults when provoked.

To say Kyoya was a kinky person would be to say that Honey loved vegetables. He just seemed to be the type to prefer vanilla sex not…sex toys or bondage or…

Tamaki really preferred to stop thinking about this as it would be a total relief to the growing tent in his jeans. He instead started on the second part of the plan.

-OHSHC-

Tamaki fidgeted with the end of his sleeve as he nervously awaited for his driver to pull up to Kyoya's mansion. He wasn't sure how his plan would pan out what Kyoya would say or what he wouldn't dare say when Tamaki hands him the package.

On the other hand Tamaki knew Kyoya. So maybe this whole exchange will go as planned which depending on what he says will affect the plan. But things would go fine, right?

He hoped so.

Tamaki cleared his throat as he rang the doorbell and a wave of anxiety fluttered through him when the chime sounded. It was a sign that there was danger.

Okay, maybe he was being dramatic. It wouldn't be the end of the world if Kyoya never talked to him again when he found out Tamaki is a big pervert and knew all along about the sex toy.

"Hello, are you here for Kyoya-san? Please come in while I get him." The maid smiled and Tamaki gave her a cross between a frown and a smile. She must have noticed this and giggled a bit.

'_Well I'm glad someone finds this situation humorous_.' He thought.

As she led Tamaki to the foyer she asked, "Is there anything I can get you Souh-san?"

Tamaki sent a dazzling smile her way. "No thank you."

The maid nodded her head and walked down the hallway. The Ootori house was always so quiet and had an "modern meets technology" feel because of the stainless steel countertops and the gray carpets, not to mention the cold feelings it brought him every time he step in the door.

The differences between the Souh and Ootori household was that while one was organized and carefully decorated the other had a more impulsive and varied air about it. The difference in both the houses represented the differences in both Kyoya and Tamaki.

And he really liked that, he adored their differences because it reminded him of how they met.

The maid came back and ushered him down the familiar hallway. He pretty much had the whole layout of the house down to a tee. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

"MON CHER!" Tamaki happily wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders'.

Kyoya didn't look up or move for that matter off the couch.

"Hello Tamaki, what brought on today's spontaneous visit?" He sighed and why does Kyoya always look so bored with his life?

He shouldn't get sidetracked. He had a job to do.

He handed Kyoya the package. "I think they might have gotten our addresses confused."

Kyoya paled noticeably and if Tamaki didn't enjoy this sight so much he would have told him he knew already.

A shade paler, hands slightly trembling, and slight perspiration on his forehead on Kyoya was a sight to see. It wasn't everyday he got to see him so …frazzled.

"You didn't open this, did you?"

Tamaki acted surprised. "I would never invade your privacy mommy! I trust you."

Kyoya rolled his eyes and studied the package. "Well it doesn't look open. I guess I'll give you that."

Tamaki smiled. "Thank you Kyoya."

Kyoya cleared his throat and placed the package to the side of him on the couch.

"So, what was in the package since you were so _emotional_ about it?" He teased. Both knew it was kind of strange for the paler boy to really convey something other than well, business things or interests. Unless there was something in it for Kyoya, he wouldn't willingly go through with "feeling" and "expressing".

That sounds horrible. Why does his thoughts have to be so…harsh sounding when they're really not? He should really get this checked out.

Kyoya actually blushed! Tamaki squealed a little on the inside. He's never seen Kyoya act so _cute_!

It was a nice surprise. '_He should look this way more often_' he thought, '_he probably would if he used that cat tail thing'_

And just like that Tamaki's nether regions felt warmer.

Great.

In front of his boyfriend and he couldn't even contain his excitement.

'_Thank god he is more consumed with this package or else he'd see it.'_ Tamaki took the couch pillow and placed it on his crotch where he folded his hands neatly over it.

"Uh- just something for a friend. They wouldn't have ordered it unless I did."

"But how did they get their email confused with mine?"

"It's probably because you're always ordering things on my laptop. That would be the most accurate explanation."

"But Kyoya-" He really did enjoy making Kyoya squirm, it was breath taking. Not to mention the increase of pressure he placed on the pillow as he fought to not groan.

It was really hard when he was around Kyoya.

That came out really wrong.

Okay, he found it hard to be around Kyoya and not be aroused all the time.

"Tamaki stop being an idiot."

Tamaki really felt like an idiot for the umpteenth time today.

He really needed to het that thinking problem checked out.

-OHSHC-

Kyoya knew there was something weird going on but he couldn't put his finger on it. Whatever it was, it was going to stop because it was messing with the ambience of the host club. The twins were being elusive and each time one of them spoke it was in riddles, which didn't make any sense to Kyoya but he let that go since the twins weren't known for their brightness. Honey and Mori were doing what they normally did- eating cake and watching the other. Haruhi was too busy talking about how over privileged the students of Ouran were. But a major shift was how Tamaki was acting.

He was actually being _normal_. If that wasn't strange the blonde was doing his homework, which he rarely did in school because as he put it would "ruin his prince charming persona". Instead of his charming serenades or his dazzling smile he'd give the girls he was working on what would be the Club's next costumes.

How odd was that?

Tamaki doing _Kyoya's_ work.

He had to let this sink in. Never in a million years did Kyoya think Tamaki had in him to be normal for a change. Which could only mean one thing.

But what was it?

Kyoya sighed and closed his laptop, working on this week's profits wouldn't do him any good. He needed to get to the bottom of whatever it was Tamaki was planning. Or whoever it was he was planning with.

It couldn't have been about the package, right?

Tamaki wasn't the mischievous type he was too dumb for that. And Kyoya could call him an idiot since he was _his_ idiot.

Tamaki had to know about the package, or else he wouldn't be acting so unlike himself.

That would mean….he _knows_ what Kyoya likes now.

"Hey, Kyoya I have an idea that you would be perfect for." Tamaki walked over to where Kyoya was sitting.

Speak of the devil.

Kyoya licked his lips and looked at Tamaki practically beckoning him to kiss him.

"So for the costumes I was thinking you should be a kitty. You look so- I mean it would bring out the fierceness in you." Tamaki was not good at this lying thing or at least pretending not to be plotting when he was clearly plotting.

"Why would I want to do that?" Kyoya blinked and raised his eyebrows when Tamaki face reddened. He needed to switch tactics. But how was he going to do that if Kyoya was being all stonewall-ish.

"You don't think you'd make a naughty kitty Kyo?" That worked.

Kyoya opened his mouth then quickly closed it again. He blushed, and the redness went all the way down to his neck.

"Do you have a thing for kittens, Kyoya?" He enjoyed watching Kyoya blush it was sexy.

Kyoya stared off into a distance and Tamaki knew he had him then. Before leaning in to tease him further Tamaki surveyed the scene before him and found nothing out of the ordinary with the rest of the Host club.

"Do you like being a bad little kitten, Kyoya?" He whispered in his boyfriend's ear. "Do you like doing naughty things so that someone punishes you?"

"..Tamaki." Kyoya placed his hand on Tamaki's wrist.

"What's wrong kitten?" Tamaki leaned closer to Kyoya and he could practically feel the heat coming from his cheeks, "Cat got your tongue?"

There was barely any distance between the two of them and all Kyoya had to do was move ever so slightly and he could feel Tamaki's cool breathe against his skin. He at the moment really wanted to know what his hands would feel like on the insides of his thighs pressing softly.

"Well mon amour this was fun but I really should be going. I do have some math homework to be finishing."

"No.. you can't." Kyoya's voice broke at the middle of the sentence embarrassingly and it took all Tamaki had to not kiss him. His cheeks were alarmingly red and his voice was smothered in meekness. His hands trembled again.

If Tamaki leaned a bit closer he could kiss him. And throw him on top of the table and have his way with him. He could pull of his pants and flip him over and-

He had to let the next step in his plan and it wouldn't do any good to go against it.

-OHSHC-

It was Friday again and Tamaki had spent a whole week of making Kyoya flustered and bothered. He spent hours calling Kyoya kitten or kitty even pussycat if he was feeling particularly wild.

As he walked out the host club, as the rest of the members were pouring in, he placed his final step of the plan in action.

"Have any of you been bad little kittens lately?"

Haruhi frowned, a cute expression crossed her face, "Tamaki-senpai what are you talking about?"

The twins frowned too, "Yeah! What's he going on about?"

Honey smiled and looked at Mori "Kittens are wonderful they could never be naughty!"

Mori just sighed.

But the real catch was Kyoya's reaction. His head was bent, and his glasses glinted giving a shadow-y overlook that in normal terms would be scary but Tamaki was anything but.

"Well see you all tomorrow!"

Tamaki walked down the hall while the confused and pissed off (Kyoya) members chorused their complaints.

It felt good to be Tamaki.

As he turned down the next hallway that would bring him to the school's main entrance, he felt something pull his harm and hard. He then felt his head bash against the wall.

It was Kyoya. Right on time.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve Tamaki!"

"Why honey what do you mean?"

Kyoya grabbed the taller boy's shoulders and slammed him against the wall again.

"You know what I am talking about!"

"But Kyoya, how do I know what you're saying if I don't know what you're talking about?" He enjoyed playing dumb just as much as he loved when Kyoya expressed how he was feeling. It was a nice exchange.

"God dammit Tamaki! Stop playing around!" Kyoya growled and if he wasn't so angry and violent Tamaki would kiss him.

Did he mention his boyfriend was hot?

Because he was.

And that's when Tamaki decided that enough was enough. It was time to end all of this and state his point. He breathed slowly and manipulated Kyoya's stance and pushed the boy chest first into the wall. He caught Kyoya's wrists and held them firmly behind him.

He placed his foot in-between Kyoya's feet and pressed his hips harder into Kyoya's rear end.

Kyoya meanwhile was shocked, his eyes widened and his lip quivered.

"Oh kitten, you really need to stop being so bad! You know I don't like it when you get snippy." Tamaki's voice lowered an octave.

He leaned over the Shadow King and brought his mouth close to his ear, he could feel the softness of Kyoya's skin. He wondered if he used facial cream because it was unbelievably smooth and creamy almost like milk.

"Be good, okay? I really do hate when mommy acts up."

Kyoya groaned when he felt Tamaki's now hard erection pressed against his rear. If he admitted to himself, he was a bit hard too, but it wasn't like Tamaki could tell since he was too busy mocking him.

But if he was honest to himself he would say that he did like Tamaki calling him kitten and he liked that he took control because it just felt so nice being protected.

"Tama…ki.." Kyoya groaned.

"What's wrong kitty? Do you want to play a game?" He thrust his hips against Kyoya's butt. His strong hands tightened their grip and Kyoya would have come if it wasn't for Tamaki letting up.

"Hm, I think you do. Now if I let go of you will you promise you won't attack me?" Kyoya nodded hesitantly.

Tamaki let go of his wrists and stepped back. The pinned up boy quickly recovered and pushed Tamaki which really didn't do anything considering Tamaki was much stronger than Kyoya.

He laughed when his boyfriend slapped his chest. Kyoya angry was a pretty funny thing especially when he was embarrassed.

"You. Are. Such. A. Dumbass." He said with each push until Tamaki was completely pressed against the opposite wall. His cheeks were red with exertion and embarrassment for being in such an intimate position minutes ago.

Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyoya and swayed side to side. "Oh Mommy you really are a tsundere but I love you nonetheless."

Kyoya blushed and muttered, "Idiot."

He kissed Kyoya's temple, "Mommy makes a lovely little neko."

"I'm glad you find joy in annoying me." He commented dryly and broke free from Tamaki.

"I was being serious, you dress as a neko, service our customers and then voila profit." Tamaki being serious was a real turn.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows, "I should dress as a neko more often so that we make double the amount of money?"

"Yes and besides you look so cute-"

"Forget it."

Tamaki wrapped his arms around Kyoya's waist and pulled him close to him so that his back was to his chest. He rested his head on Kyoya's smaller shoulder.

Kyoya sighed, "You are ridiculous and annoying. I'm going home."

"Oh but dear what would the kids think? They would finally know how perverted their Mother is and that's no fun not to mention inappropriate."

"I'm not doing it Tamaki."

"Yes you will, you'll do it because you don't anyone to know just how naughty you really are."

"….." Well, Tamaki was right. As much as he wouldn't dare blurt out his sexual fantasies he certainly didn't want anyone to know.

"See? Daddy knows best love."

"Interesting. I didn't know you had a manipulative side."

"Well I learned from the best." The blonde kissed Kyoya's jaw. His skin was so soft and smooth. He especially loved kissing him on the spot under his ear which would send shivers down his love's spine. And he loved seeing Kyoya squirm because a faint blush would cover his neck It was a beautiful sight.

"I'm assuming that you expect me to dress up on Monday?"

"Of course mon amour."

-OHSHC-

'_I look completely and utterly ridiculous.' _Kyoya thought as he slid on the black choker. A bell hung in the middle it was small and silver. He stared into the mirror and sighed looking at the thing on the top of his head. It was a black band with furry kitten ears. As his outfit would not have been complete without a tail he couldn't find it.

When Tamaki gave him his costume, a body fitting long black chunky sweater that he was practically swimming in and laced up black combat boots stopping just below his knee. His knee high white and black striped socks. Underneath the sweater which you could barely see, Kyoya had on fitted black shorts.

"Don't you look cute." Tamaki closed the door behind him. Kyoya turned around and crossed his arms in front of his chest. The blonde had a bag in his hand and Kyoya could only guess what it was.

"Let me guess you brought the tail and makeup to put on me right?"

Tamaki smiled and ushered Kyoya to the chair. He took out the black eyeliner and motioned for Kyoya to look up.

"How do you know how to put on makeup?"

"I used to watch my mom do it all the time." He said as he carefully ran the pencil under his line and repeated his steps. Since Kyoya had beautiful eyes adding the black would make them stand out more and hive him that naughty kitty look. He did this again to the other eye. He then took out the eyeliner.

He asked Kyoya to close his eyes and when he did, he picked up the stick and ran it on his eyelid. He closed the cap on the eyeliner and shifted his attention to the black marker. He drew an upside down triangle on Kyoya's cute little nose and adorned its sides with 3 whiskers.

"All finished mommy dear." Tamaki closed the cap, "Now for the accessories."

Kyoya rolled his eyes. Tamaki really wanted to kiss all over but that would ruin all his hard work and that just wouldn't do.

Tamaki just laughed and pulled out a small cardboard box. He opened it and pulled out a furry tail with a vibrator attached to it.

"Do you know what this is Kyoya?"

"No, I don't." In retrospect Kyoya really didn't know what it was it could have been anything from some kind of moldy carrot to a keychain. But if he wasn't so busy playing dumb he knew what it was, _technically_.

"I think you do or maybe your friend does."

"…."

"This is what you ordered a few weeks ago, isn't it?"

"It was for a friend."

"….Right. Well since it's for your friend you wouldn't mind wearing it, hm?"

"You're not putting that in me."

Tamaki smiled and kissed Kyoya. "Yes, I am."

Kyoya got up as he saw Tamaki advance towards him. He backed up to the door. The taller boy pushed him to the counter, face down. Kyoya's nose was pressed against the smooth wooden desk. He bucked back when he felt hands at his waist unbuttoning his shorts.

"Ssh kitten. Daddy will take care of you." Tamaki kissed the exposed milky skin at the top of his neck. He reached over in the bag to get the lubricant.

Kyoya stopped fidgeting when he feel a cold slippery substance at his entrance. He moaned when he felt Tamaki's finger slip in. His hips started rocking back when he added a second finger and then Tamaki abruptly stopped.

The pinned down boy whined then gasped when the vibrator slid in slowly. He hissed as it reached a hilt and pressed against his prostate. Tamaki shifted his feet and reached for the bag next to Kyoya and picked up the tiny remote. He moved the button up a notch to make sure it worked. It began to whirl and he could see the blood rushing to Kyoya's face and neck, his legs trembling and hips shifting.

"Ahhh!" Kyoya moaned when he felt it beginning to buzz. He keened when he felt heat pool to the pit of his stomach and suddenly it became harder to breathe because of how close his nose was to the desk.

Tamaki brought the notch completely down and the buzzing stopped sharply. Kyoya as comical as it was actually meowed a bit. Tamaki then had to question was it a subconscious move- that he really liked dressing up as a kitty or was it just due to the vibrator stopping.

Whatever reason it was Tamaki was turned on by it if his pants at the moment were anything to show for it.

Waiting for Kyoya to calm down, rubbing his back Tamaki pulled up the shorts carefully tucking his boyfriend's still sensitive organ back in before buttoning it. Kyoya was still bent over the desk breathing quickly, his back arching when he felt fingertips dig into his hipbones. Tamaki leaned over and kissed him slowly.

"Now are you ready to host mon amour?" Tamaki kissed his ear before letting go of Kyoya and stepping back.

Kyoya groaned and leaned on his elbows as he got himself together briefly breathing shallowly before he got off the desk completely. He turned and pushed Tamaki out of his way before stopping to straighten his sweater and walked out the door.

"Oh Kyoya you have no idea how naughty things are about to get." Tamaki smirked before putting the remote in his pocket before closing the door after himself. As the blonde walked down the hallway towards the main hosting room his caught on to his "fan club". The girls were busy gossiping (probably about who's dating who) amongst themselves.

Tamaki turned on the charm as he ran a hand through his hair as a few of the girls at the table blushed furiously when they realized he spotted them.

"Hello lovelies, how are all of you?" He smiled and looked around at the girls.

They chorused and then asked how Kyoya was which brought up some very dirty images he rather not have thought about with customers in front of them.

Tamaki looked over to Kyoya who was blushing and adjusting the chocker around his neck as the twins teased him. Haruhi, still confused as ever, just looked on in utterly puzzled by why her senpai was dressed as a neko.

The costume was given great attention the girls at the table just couldn't stop talking about how cute Kyoya looked.

"Kyo-chan looks so cute! I bet Tamaki been keeping him all to himself and not letting anyone see until now." The girl in the center looked at her friends and they all giggled.

"Probably. I bet Kyoya is the uke!" the girl with short hair replied excitingly. She batted her eyes at Tamaki "Am I right Tamaki?"

Tamaki laughed, "I don't think Kyoya would approve if I confirmed or denied it."

The girls erupted into giggles.

"Now. Do you beautiful girls want me to get you anything?"

-OHSHC-

Kyoya took the tea cups and pot of tea and set them on the tray. He smiled at the customers and tried his very best not to give into temptation and run into the back rooms so he could be embarrassed _alone_. It was bad enough Tamaki found out about the kitty tail vibrator thing but did he have to do all of this?

Just when he thought Tamaki was stupid.

For the blonde to do all of this he had to be the smartest person in this room which meant he was far more sneakier than the twins, more persuasive than Kyoya, and definitely more cuter that Honey, as well as more serious than Mori.

This meant one thing and one thing only.

Tamaki was a son of a bitch and a little shit. Well, not little because he was taller than Kyoya so that would make him a _huge_ shit to be doing this to his boyfriend. Who would blackmail their boyfriend besides him, Kyoya wasn't sure. He was the manipulative, scary, and guile kind it would make no sense for Tamaki to be him.

It was quite the turn on.

But he'd be damned if he would admit it.

"Kyoya, please come here! I want to show the girls your tail!" Tamaki excitingly shouted.

It was at that moment Kyoya really wanted to kill Tamaki.

Kyoya bit back a growl and gracefully passed the twins and went to Tamaki's side of the room. He smiled sweetly at the girls and they giggled.

Typical.

"Kyo turn around, show them your tail."

Kyoya did as he was told and felt Tamaki's hand caress the furry thing. He bit back a gasp when he felt him grasp it.

"Kyoya is so cute!" One of the girls declared.

"Can we call him neko?" Kyoya thought her name was Akura. She looked familiar.

"Akura you can't just call him by his costume name! That's impolite." A girl Tamaki thought her name was Sako. She seemed to be the voice of reason in this group.

The girls all murmured their agreement.

Tamaki turned Kyoya around again, for show, and kissed him fully on the lips. The whole room erupted in cat calls (no pun intended). Tamaki laughed and hugged Kyoya, careful not to smudge his makeup. When Kyoya started to move he reached in his pocket and pushed the notch to its first level.

Kyoya blushed furiously and looked at Tamaki, his eyes darkening a bit. He murmured something about getting more tea and snacks and ran to the back of the room.

Tamaki smirked and went right back to hosting.

He liked this side of himself.

-OHSHC-

Kyoya groaned and slid to the floor in the back room his legs were shaing and he fought to suppress a whimper when he felt the vibrator press his prostate.

This was all stupid Tamaki's fault. He really wanted to punch him in his pretty little face but first he had to get this thing out of him.

It shouldn't have been in him the first place.

He stood up and unbuttoned his shorts.

"Kyoya I sure hope you're keeping your end of the deal." Tamaki smiled when he saw what he was about to do.

"What deal? We had no deal Tamaki! You just want to embarrass me, you idiot."

"But you look so good as a kitty. Don't ruin all the hard work I did to get your costume."

"Well that's not my problem anymore dumbass."

"Your customers just walked in, you don't want to disappoint them do you?"

Kyoya re-buttoned his shorts and pulled his sweater down and walked past Tamaki.

"Good afternoon ladies, how are all of you?" The girls blushed and giggled. As Kyoya walked back to one of rooms for more tea he felt the vibrator begin to buzz a lot more than it should.

'_That damn Tamaki.' _ Kyoya felt his legs buckle and he almost felt thankfully someone had grabbed his upper arm and set him back up. He looked up and sure enough it was Tamaki of all the people in this room.

"Be careful mon amour." Tamaki always the charmer. If there weren't that many people in the room, Kyoya would have punched him right in his beautiful eyes.

Kyoya thanked him and all the girls in the room swooned. If only they knew….

For the rest of the time the all the boys and Haruhi continued serving until all the girls left.

Hikaru sighed and leaned on the couch, "I'm exhausted." Kaoru just sat on top of his brother and agreed.

Tamaki took off his apron and a push a hand through his hair. "I think Kyoya's costume was a success today."

"Kyo-chan makes a wonderful kitty!" Honey cutely stated.

"I think so too Honey. Im sure you all know what that means."

"What does it mean Tamaki-senpai?"

"It means that one of you is going to be another neko since Kyoya's was so successful."

Hikaru raised his hand, "I nominate Kaoru to be a neko next week."

Said twin elbowed his brother, "You can't nominate me without asking me."

Haruhi sighed, "Why was Kyoya-senpai a neko today anyway?"

Tamaki looked at Kyoya who was picking up the discarded tea cups and putting them on the tray.

"Well Mommy wanted to see how successful it would be so he tried it out."

He reached in his pocket and pushed the notch up all the way to the top. Kyoya gasped and dropped the tea cup.

If he could only see how he'd look. In Tamaki's opinion Kyoya was always beautiful but right now he looked down right slutty and he really wanted to just pick the boy up and threw him in the back room and have his way with him.

Kyoya hands were shaking and his forehead was damp. A strong blush rose on his naturally pale skin and Tamaki knew he was close.

Kyoya fell to the floor and bent his head, trying to alieviate the pressure without pulling the tail out completely.  
>It didn't help matters because now he was sitting right on top of it and it pressed sharply against his gland. He yelped and Haruhi looked at him.<p>

"Are you alright Kyoya-senpai?"

"Fine. I'm just nauseas." Kyoya lied. He took shallow breaths and tried to concentrate on something besides the overwhelming pressure. He was completely embarrassed that he just had an orgasm in front of everyone.

"Maybe you should go to the bathroom Mommy." Tamaki hid his smirk as he walked over to where the poor boy was sitting and helped him up.

Kyoya leaned against Tamaki as they both made it to the bathroom in the back of the room.

"Feel better Kyoya." The rest of the members chorused.

Kyoya groaned as Tamaki practically dragged him through the open door, the front of his shorts were already wet.

Tamaki set Kyoya against the wall and ran a hand through the boy's hair.

"You did good today mon amour."

"Please…take…it…out." Kyoya breathed slowly. He could feel another orgasm coming and he really wished Tamaki would turn the damn thing off.

"Okay." Tamaki took the remote out and turned it off. He un-buttoned Kyoya's shorts and pulled them down completely. He ran a hand over Kyoya's crotch and the boy keened.

Tamaki pulled his underwear down too and ushered Kyoya to the sink. He leaned him over it and slowly took the vibrator out. He didn't want to startle the boy anymore.

Kyoya moaned, "Tamaki please."

Tamaki licked his lips, Kyoya was a sight to see. His slender hips bucked as Tamaki got to the top of the sex toy and gently pulled it completely out. His pink entrance winked at him and Tamaki really wanted to get inside of it quickly.

He set the toy on the counter and raised Kyoya's sweater up to his neck and kissed down his spine, it was slightly damped due to perspiration.

He had to contain himself, just because Kyoya was half naked, panting, and whining did not mean he couldn't ask if he could….penetrate him.

"Kyoya, can I please be inside you?"

Kyoya groaned, "Hurry up and just do it."

"Thank you so much Kyoya." Tamaki unbuckled his pants and pushed both his pants and underpants down. He slipped a two fingers into Kyoya easily.

The vibrator had stretched him sinfully nicely.

"Ahhhh." Kyoya moaned and pushed his hips back against Tamaki's fingers. When Tamaki pulled out his fingers the boy under him keened and he slowly pushed himself into the boy.

"Yes Tamaki." Kyoya moaned wantonly and his lips parted sweetly as Tamaki thrust quickly.

"Do you like being a naughty little kitty Kyoya?" Tamaki ran a hand up the boy's spine stopping at his head as he grabbed a handful of it.

"Yes!" Kyoya groaned and bucked back on Tamaki's thrusts. It aroused Tamaki so much that the boy was acting so naughty, so _dirty._

Kyoya made one hell of a neko.

The blonde reached under Kyoya's front and pinched one of his pink nipples.

He yelped and leaned his head on the sink. He grabbed on to the sink when he felt himself slip a little.

Soon both boys were close and Kyoya moaned before climaxing biting his lip to muffle the sound. He forgot they were in back of the club room.

What if they were still there and heard every sound he made?

Embarrassingly enough, Kyoya felt his stomach coil in knots before he felt his orgasm heighten.

"Tamaki!" Kyoya murmured when he felt Tamaki's cum splash inside him. The other boy moaned when he reached his peak.

The blonde leaned over Kyoya and kissed the boy's jaw after regaining his breath. He picked himself up and grabbed a couple of napkins and gently wiped himself before getting Kyoya up and wiping him.

He pulled his pants as did Kyoya. He hugged the boy and Tamaki was so glad that a little misunderstanding about a package could bring this up,

But he wouldn't have It any other way.

"We should dress you up as a kitty more often."

"Shut it Tamaki." The boy surprisingly kissed Tamaki on the lips.

This plan really did work in Kyoya's favor. Maybe next time he'll 'accidently' send a dildo to Tamaki's address and email.


End file.
